Stormy Tears
by Darkyami7
Summary: Yugi's late from returning from school. Yami's worried, but thinks that he's being paranoid, though his paranoia was well spent.


Stormy Tears 

Summary: Yugi's late from returning from school, and Yami's worried, but thinks that he's being paranoid, though his paranoia was well spent. Was that actually a good summary? Wow! Lot's of fluff in this one! Again rated to be safe. YY/Y shonen-ai one-shot.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, slight blood, something that might qualify as a dirty joke to some, but not to me…and major fluffiness!

A/N: Look! (points into the distance) Yami and Yugi fluff! Yay! This one is pretty much pointless, no plot at all, and there's no blood! Oh, wait…yes there is…but not that much! And nobody's bleeding to death this time! Yay!

-

Thunder rattled, lightning flashed, and rain pattered mercilessly in the town of Domino on a certain Thursday afternoon. Even though it was only 4 pm, it was dark out, and the wind howling eerily was slightly unnerving.

But not to the Pharaoh, he found storms relaxing, almost enjoyable. However, Yami was anything but relaxed. He was worried…tense, and worried. It was well past 4, and Yugi should've been home by then. Yami sighed; Yugi must've just gotten distracted.

The Pharaoh looked at the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi didn't need to wear it anymore, but he still did. Yami guessed that that was so because he wanted to feel like Yami was there with him. Actually, it bothered Yami slightly because he knew that that ancient golden trinket boosted Yugi's confidence ten-fold. But Yugi liked it, so it didn't matter.

Anyways, Yugi couldn't wear it to school anymore, because Domino High School issued a new dress code that also eliminated eccentric jewelry, including, what Jonouchi liked to call "bling." Whatever that was. Yami asked Yugi one night, but he only laughed and admitted that the Puzzle was gold…"bling."

Yugi…Yami loved his little Hikari, more than anything in this world, and probably his last life, too. He loved Yugi's creamy little face that was so unlike Yami's tan one, that gave off a red hue whenever he was embarrassed, or was overcome by laughing, like when Yami tickled the bottom of his feet. Yami also loved his hikari's kind amethyst eyes that were almost always bright, warm, and loving, especially when he looked at the Nameless Pharaoh, in which Yami would metaphorically melt in a fit of happiness.

But their loving words and gestures didn't go past Yugi's doorstep. Both Yami and Yugi felt that they would have to wait until the time was right to tell Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu their 'secret.' They knew that their friends wouldn't disown them or anything like that, but things would get awkward. That was inevitable, but unwanted, like many inevitable things were.

Yami sighed deeply (a/n: squeals with delight at Yami's sigh…), he was really getting worried. He knew that Yugi hated and feared storms with the passion, and wouldn't be outside during the storm if possible. He would've called if he went to a friend's house, or was kept after school, but he didn't, so he wasn't.

"Did something happen to my sweet hikari?" Yami wondered aloud. The storm was getting worse, and the rain was so thick that Yami could barely see out of the window.

Was there an accident? What if something happened? The Pharaoh couldn't remember the last time he was so paranoid about anything, but he wanted Yugi to come home…soon.

30 seconds later, Yami's wished were answered. The door to their room opened slowly and Yugi walked in, shaking. Yami turned to address his little hikari, but instead forced himself to repress a yelp: Yugi was drenched, as expected, his hair was dripping, but somehow still sticking out. But his face, that wasn't expected: Yugi's lip was bruised and bloody, and there was a gash running from the middle of his forehead to his upper cheek in a crescent moon shape. A bloody crescent moon. New blood was running down his face. Yugi was trembling from head to toe, and breathing unevenly.

"Aibou," Yami said, though he wanted to scream. Who did this to his hikari? "What happened?" His voice was leaking with concern as he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him over to the bed. Yugi immediately obeyed, though he didn't speak. "Aibou, tell me, please."

Yugi's breathing slowed down, but he sounded distant when he spoke, "I-I was mugged…but, really," He gulped, "I'm okay." Yugi last sentence brought him back to Earth, and he looked terrified.

"Who did this to you?" Yami looked equally afraid for his hikari.

"I-I dunno…I haven't been hit like that in so long, I forgot what it felt like…" Thunder rolled, and he jumped, "I hate storms…"

Yami reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a powder blue box of tissues. He pulled one out saying, "Come here, my hikari. Let me clean your face."

Yugi slid in front of Yami, and he started to dab the blood carefully and lovingly off of Yugi's pale face, "Are you okay?" It sounded so clichéd, of course he wasn't alright! But Yami couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah…I'm just a little freaked out. They didn't get anything, I didn't have any money on me, or my Puzzle…" Yugi said, relaxing under his yami's gentle caresses with the tissue and looking up into his caring, but sometimes sharp, crimson tinged eyes.

Yami squinted his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he knew that his aibou was lying to him, "This cut looks nasty. Was it by a knife?"

Yugi shook his head slowly, the tissue moving with it, "Glass.." He jumped as thunder boomed once more.

Yami reached over to the drawer under the table and pulled out some ointment. He squeezed a dab off onto his finger and gently rubbed it into Yugi's injury, working from the top to the bottom, careful not to make Yugi wince. "There…why don't you get changed…you're soaked. And I'll make dinner." By 'make dinner,' Yami meant 'order pizza.' Yami couldn't cook if his life depended on it…Yugi's, maybe, but not his own.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm not hungry." Yugi did look slightly sick…well, duh..

"Well, just clean up. I'll wait here." Yami said, even though he wanted to (a/n: bad thoughts, never mind!) pull Yugi close to him and never let go (a/n: no, that's not what I was going to put). Yugi got up and walked over to the closet pulling out a random assortment of clothes. Then he walked to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

Yami leaned back on the bed and wondered why someone would ever deliberately hurt someone, especially someone so small and helpless…but Yugi wasn't helpless, he was just timid, and he loved him.

However, Yami knew that Yugi was keeping something away from him, and he wanted to know what it was, even though he'd never force Yugi to tell him…he'd pester him a bit more, perhaps, but he wouldn't force him…

Thunder rolled especially loud just then, spooking even Yami. Inside of the bathroom, Yugi screamed, and Yami heard a crash then a thud.

"Aibou!" Yami yelled and ran over to the bathroom branching off from Yugi's room. He touched the door handle, and, not realizing that this was slightly…not right, opened the door and stepped inside.

Luckily, (a/n: or not so luckily), Yugi was wearing a pair of silk black pants, but no shirt, and he didn't acknowledge that fact that Yami just burst through the door. That was because he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, sobbing into his hands.

Yami knew that something was terribly wrong now, because Yugi wasn't this afraid of storms. He went and sat by hikari, and pulled him into his arms. Then he started to rock him back and forth, Yugi now crying into his shoulder. "Yugi, aibou, please…tell me what's wrong. There's something else, I know it…" He put his head to Yugi's still damp hair and breathed in the scent of summer-rain, waiting for Yugi's answer.

"I was so afraid out there…" Yugi whispered through his sobs after a couple of minutes, "I thought that they were going to kill me…and I wished that you were there to save me, like you were before…but you didn't come, and I was so scared, I really…I really thought that I was going to die…"

Yami felt such an incredible sadness inside of him at that minute that all he could do was cry. He pulled away from Yugi, and saw that his face was tear-stained…Yami noted on the beauty of his little hikari, "I'm sorry…I should've been out there looking for you…I should've tried to find you…" He pulled Yugi close to him and Yugi hugged him back, "I'm sorry…"

"Please don't be sorry…" Yugi whispered, "It's not your fault. I'm just so…so weak…I wish that I was stronger…"

"Yugi, my hikari," Yami said, and was able to smile slightly into Yugi's soft hair, "You are just perfect the way you are…and I love you for it…you are perfect…now come on…" Yami stood up bringing Yugi with him, and carried Yugi over to the bed, Yugi looking slightly surprised, but almost happy nonetheless, and sat down, putting Yugi into his lap and hugging him once more.

Yugi snuggled in close, relishing in his yami's warmth and protection. But he was still scared, though Yami covered it nicely, and made Yugi feel brave.

'Yugi,' Yami thought, 'You don't need me to be brave…you've done that all on your own, countless times…don't you see that?' Then he said those words to his Hikari, and Yugi frowned.

"But then…why must I still long to carry the Puzzle with me?" (a/n: Does anyone actually talk like that…other than me?) Yugi asked, confused by his feelings. "I guess, that it's just because I love you…and I want a piece of you with me always…" Then he relaxed in Yami's arms, both of them happy that that conclusion was found.

They sat like that for a moment, Yami holding Yugi, Yugi leaning against Yami, his eyes closed. "I'm glad you're home," Yami said.

Yugi didn't answer, but Yami was okay with that. His hikari was in a state of tranquility, and Yami didn't want to ruin it.

But it didn't last. The storm outside raged on, producing more thunder and lighting, the rain pelting down, and Yugi tensed dramatically, still slightly afraid…afraid of the storm, and what happened to him outside.

"Shh, my aibou," Yami whispered, "You don't have to be afraid." He started rocking back and forth again, and Yugi relaxed until Yami thought that he was asleep. But then he turned around to face his Yami, and Yami bent down to press his lips to Yugi's. Yugi pulled away slightly and then grabbed Yami's lips with his own as a thank you. A thank you for everything.

Outside the storm raged on, but inside, all was calm.

-

Okay…that's the fic. I love fluff! Anyway…I didn't write this thinking about how Yugi got away from the…thugs (I love that word, especially the time that Yami said it…it just sounded funny coming out of his mouth!)…let's just say that he ran away…

Please review! Because I love reviews! You can even flame me if you want! But if you do, please proofread it, because flamers seem to have bad spelling and grammar, so I can't figure out what they're trying to say…I'm serious…

More Review pleas, because I only got ONE REVIEW for fading away, and I thank the person that did, but I actually thought that that fic was good...so just go and read it if you can, okay? (Big puppy dog eyes)


End file.
